Making it up
by Ellie188
Summary: Dante forgot his and Nero’s one year anniversary. How can he make up with the furious Nero?
1. Chapter 1

**Making it up**

**Warnings:** Swearing, Sex, Yaoi (male on male)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own anything cause then both Nero and Dante would be all over each other.

**Summary:** Dante forgot his and Nero's one year anniversary. How can he make up with the furious Nero?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shouts and cries echoed all over Fortuna. The noises issued from a store with a neon blinking sign reading 'Devil May Cry'. Regular everyday citizens avoided this small store because everything about it reeked shady. Not to mention that the owner was as equally shady, the man named Dante. He wore a long red trench coat with boots and tight pants, not to mention the absurd amount of weapons he had on him. Continuous crashes and screams were heard through the heavy mahogany doors. Citizens directed their attention away from the store to avoid getting shot down from the man wearing the trench coat and with the demonic glare.

"You asshole!" screamed Nero as he picked up a chair and threw it with all his might at Dante. "How could you!" Dante avoided the flying chair and circled around the desk to avoid damage to himself. "I'm sorry Nero, I forgot" reasoned Dante. "Forgot? You forgot?! Bastard!" he hollered back, punching the desk which groaned with abuse. It had been Nero's and Dante's first year anniversary together. They had finally settled down and started dating. Both of them still operated the store but Trish took over at times when there wasn't business, allowing them on a date around town. Dante had completely forgotten their anniversary, it wasn't like he didn't bother, he just … forgot.

" I'm sorry! Let me make it up to you! Dinner? Movie? Pizz-" reasoned Dante, trying to stop making Nero more angry, and trying to save the store.

"If you dare say pizza I'm going to kill you." glared Nero.

"…sorry. I just wanna make it up to you." Dante's eyes flew to the floor, swimming with guilt and regret that he didn't check the good-old calendar.

Nero hesitated for a moment. He was hurt that Dante had not remembered such an important date. He had accepted that he was the girl in this relationship (of course not by choice) Ether way it hurt that he couldn't remember, when Nero had been stressing over what to get Dante. He thought his lover was in the same condition as him. He thought wrong!

_Flash back_

Nero drove his blade in a demon and pulled out his gun, shooting at least 5 other demons down. Sweat rolled down his neck. It wasn't exactly the right weather to be wearing a trench coat and boots. Quickly shooting down the rest of the demons in the area, he placed his weapons back into their cases. Taking a quick glance around, he began to walk away from the slaughter. Today was his and Dante's first year anniversary. He was extremely excited because it's been such a long time since they saw each other. Nero would never in a million years admit it but, he enjoyed doing all the couple things with Dante. Even if he did fuss and cuss that he wasn't a girl, he secretly liked it. But Nero would never tell this to Dante.

He walked out of the ring of trees and started walking on the bridge that reach Fortuna. Walking with a bounce in each step he smiled as he reached the large mahogany doors of Devil May Cry. He entered the store peering in to look for Dante, but he wasn't at his usual lazy place at the desk. Puzzled, Nero entered the store searching for Dante. "Dante?" asked Nero as he wandered around the first floor, looking for his silver haired lover. Worried and confused, Nero decided to wait. He headed towards the couch and spread himself out. 'Might as well get comfortable' he thought, and he drifted off to sleep.

The doors pushed open, revealing a man with the same silver hair. He walked towards the desk in the middle of the store and set down his box of fresh pizza. "Mmmm I can't wait for pizza" commented Dante as he rubbed his hands together. Just before he opened the box, a soft snore sounded across the room. Dante was curious as to who would try to rob the store then fall asleep, he crept towards the couch. There in his sight was a sleeping silverette on his very own couch. Resisting the urge to let his mind and his hands wander. Dante bent down and purred into his lovers ear "Hey there baby, wake up." Nero jolted upright, suddenly wide awake and blushing. He covered his ear with his hand and said "Dante you sicko, don't molest the innocent! And don't call me baby!"

Dante chuckled at his antics and walked back to his desk. "My bad, my bad. Anyways come have some pizza. It's so late already." Nero glanced out the window. He had not realized that it was night fall. That also meant that he had spent the whole day sleeping on a couch. Alone.

"…Dante?" Nero hesitated, not knowing how to phrase his question.

"Yea?" replied Dante, with a mouth full of pizza.

"…Do you know…what day it is?" he summoned all his courage, begging with himself that Dante had not forgotten.

"Yea, it's Tuesday." said Dante, grabbing another slice.

"Oh." said Nero, obviously disappointed. "Well! Do you know what event there is today?"

"Yea! How can I forget!" exclaimed Dante, Nero's face was hopeful as he waited.

"It's 2 for one pizza today! It was all day! Can you believe those guys? Mega sale!" Dante threw up his hands in excitement. While Nero's disappointment grew as well as anger.

"…Dante…today is our one year anniversary, did you remember?!"

"…Oh….it is?" At that Nero exploded and threw the pizza box on the floor.

_Present_

"I'm going." Nero walked around the desk he killed and headed towards the door.

"Wait! Wait! Nero!" Dante panicked, the whirled around and hugged Nero from the back. Nero's smaller form fitting perfectly into Dante's own larger one. " Let me make it up to you. Tomorrow. Meet me here at noon." He then let go at Nero and turned him around, giving him the softest smile he could muster.

Nero hesitated. "Sure…well, see you then" he walked away from Dante and opened the doors out into the city.

Dante turned the couch upright and sat on it. "What am I going to do?" he covered his face with his hands and groaned. The son of Sparta was now thinking about places to go on a date.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a year! I never knew that my first mini story would have gone well, thanks guys!

So I've decided to write stories from now on!! It's going to take some time cause school started and stuff, but I'll keep chugging along.

So I'm going to make this story into 3 parts. The second part will be the date, I'll get working at that. Thanks again everyone!

Comments and tips are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Dante stood from the couch he had slept on. He had spent basically the entire night thinking about the anniversary. He thought of an idea at 3 in the morning then fell asleep, exhausted yet satisfied. Excited but tired at the same time, Dante staggered up the wooden steps and into the shower. Getting refreshed and awake for his date, he checked his appearance and perfected his hair. Putting on his long red coat, he tugged on his boots and trudged downstairs. Yawning a full mouth yawn, Dante walked to the fridge and pulled out a can of pop to drink.

The healthy Dante sat waiting and revising his brilliant plan of action today, while the doors burst open. Trish walked into the store, her boots clacked as she proceeded.

"Morning sunshine. You look awful this morning." she commented and snatched the can from Dante's hands.

"Thanks Trish. I spent most of the night and morning planning my date with Nero." The devil hunter scowled as he received his can back, close to empty.

"Right. You idiot actually forgot about it. Whatever you have planned better be amazing for him." She walked over to the fridge and checked if there was any extra healthy food lying around. Seeing none. Trish slammed the door and walked back to Dante.

"Mm. I hope he enjoys it. I'm not exactly the romantic type if you know what I mean." His voice filled with worry.

"I know exactly what you mean. Well enjoy your date. I'm heading off. Tell me all about it afterwards. And don't mess up." The female devil hunter walked out the door waving as she left the store.

Dante sat on the couch unmoved and pondered about his thoughts until the doors flew open with force. The white haired devil hunter stepped into the store, eyes searching for his lover.

"Dante! There you are…you look awful." Nero expression twisted into worry. "It's ok if your not up for it today. We can go another day or whatever."

"No! No I'm fine. Let's go." Dante stood from his spot and walked in front of Nero, leading the way. Nero uncertain and excited, followed Dante out of the shop and into the bright streets of Fortuna.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Birds chirped and flew through the clear blue skies. Laughter and excitement rung through the air. The matching pair of lovers were seen walking through the busy afternoon streets.

"Where're we headed?" Nero asked. Eyes searching about Dante's back, hoping to receive some clues.

"Just follow. No talking kid." Dante lead the pace with quick yet easy strides. He rounded a corner and with lead to yet a another path - much to Nero's disappointment.

"Dante? Where are we headed? Tell me." His curiosity could no longer be held back.

Dante ignored his questions and pleading eyes. Once he reached another bend. He quickly stopped causing Nero to bump into his back.

"Ouch! What the heck old man! At least tell me when your sto-" Nero was cut off short from his rant, hands covering his eyes.

"Shut up. We're here. Don't peek." He lead him around the bend and stopped. "Alright you can look now." Dante removed his hands from Nero's eyes.

The younger devil hunter opened his eyes quickly in excitement. His excitement quickly changed to disappointment mixed with confusion.

"…Your kidding me. I'm not a kid any more!" He spoke in disbelief. Was this all Dante planned? How creative was this?

Dante had brought them to an amusement park. It was full of couples, family and children. All laughing and chattering away. The park was placed in a clearing of a forest, a large Ferris wheel jutted out from the tops of the trees. Spinning slowly, revealing the different colours of each seat compartment. Roller coaster could be seen streaking through the trees. People's shouts of horror and delight filled park. Music could be heard from where they were standing. Nero stood in shock and awe. He had honestly never been to a amusement park before. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"You like it? Now lets go grab ourselves a balloon." Dante had caught the expression on Nero's face. He grabbed Nero's hand and pulled him towards the gates. "A balloon for my lady please." He winked at the seller and took the balloon into his hands.

Dante gently picked up his lover's left hand. He pressed a chaste kiss on the back of Nero's hand, and tied the balloon onto his wedding finger. Nero blushed at the romantic gesture. The round light pink balloon dangled when he moved his hand.

"Let's go!" Dante dragged Nero into the park, hand in hand.

The couple strolled to a long roller coaster line. The roller coaster was an extreme thrill. It was as tall as the Ferris wheel, peeking above the old and tall trees. Couples and groups of teenagers waited patiently in line, chatting away anxiety and excitement.

"…Dante….I'm not to sure about this." said Nero with fear and worry tinting his words. It wasn't that he was afraid or even chicken. It was his first roller coaster, and being the highest one in the park didn't quite set well with his stomach.

Dante cupped Nero's face into his hands and gently held his gaze. "Nero" he breathed, as he slowly bent his head down to take Nero's sweet lips. The kiss was soft and sweet but at the same time it made Nero's head swim. Dante pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead on his lover's, they stared deeply into each others eyes.

"Let's go." he repeated and twined his fingers with Nero's and pulled him along.

They finally got onto the roller coaster and got strapped on. Nero glanced around nervously. Wondering if this metal contraption was safe. Dante placed his hand on top of Nero's and gave him a reassuring smile. Gears worked together nosily signalling the beginning of the ride. Their cart lurched forward and steadily up the large hill. Fortuna lay before them as they continued to climb. Just before they were about to plummet Nero quickly grabbed a hold of Dante's hand and screamed at the feeling of the drop. Cries and cheers could be heard from others. The rush of wind and the pounding of blood rushed in Nero's ears. Dante laughed with joy as the cart speed around and finally reached it's stop.

Nero felt wonderful and exhilarated. He had never been on a roller coaster before, and it was amazing.

"How was it?" asked Dante, he was smoothing his ruffled hair.

"Amazing! It was so much fun!" he beamed, the idea of an amusement park date was beginning to grow on him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it kid. Cause I heard you screaming back there." Dante chuckled and pulled Nero in for a hug.

"Shut up! I've never been on one before that's all!" Nero blushed as he struggled out of Dante's hold. Dante released him and younger walked a few paces ahead.

"Hey old man! I want to go on that next!" he called over his shoulder and pointed to the sky.

Dante followed the direction of Nero's point and his eyes landed on the large Ferris wheel.

"…That? Are you sure? It's for couples mostly." Dante raised an eyebrow in questions. He didn't object to riding a couple Ferris wheel, but that one was different.

"Oh!" Nero blushed. "Well this is a date right? I wanna go on it…with you"

Dante paused and stared at his lover who currently was staring at the ground. Nero fiddled with his jacket and carried a deep blush on his pale cheeks.

Dante smiled. "Of course. But you have to promise to sit through the whole entire ride. No chickening out."

Nero jerked up, embarrassment gone entirely from his eyes. "Bring it on!" He turned and ran off towards the Ferris wheel overlooking the park.

Dante started walking after Nero a smile graced his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! It's amazing up here!" Nero stared in awe and wonder.

The compartment was extremely roomy. The walls were covered in deep red satin. The seats were cushioned and soft enough to be a bed. The windows were tinted on the outside and the entire compartment was lightly fragranced. The carpet was black soft wool. But Nero had failed to notice any of that.

"Dante! Look! It's amazing outside." He pulled his lover closer to him so they could both look out the window, side by side.

The Ferris wheel slowly turned it's round. They were almost to the very top when the ride abruptly stopped. The lights dimmed in the compartment.

"…Dante? What's going on?" Nero questioned. He was confused as to why the ride stopped. Not sure if that was how Ferris wheels were operated.

Dante pulled Nero to him so his back was touching Dante's chest. "Nero" he breathed into the younger's ear. His breath ghosted across Nero's neck, causing his hair's to stand and a shiver to pass through his body.

"D-Dante?" Nero tried to turn to look at Dante. "What's up with this ride?"

Nero felt his lover chuckle. "Well, actually this is a Lover's ride. So the time now is used for…sex."

Nero's jaw dropped. What? Stupid Ferris wheel. He mentally cursed at himself for choosing the dirtiest ride in the whole entire park. He felt Dante slip his fingers under his shirt, gasping at the temperature of his hands.

"Y-your freezing." Nero shuddered. He relaxed as the hands felt up his toned abs.

Dante smirked against Nero's neck. "You'll warm me right up." He kissed a path up Nero's neck and lapped at the shell of his ear, earning another shiver of pleasure and want.

"D-Dante…wait…how-nh how long do we have?" He struggled with keeping his voice smooth and even. The heat was starting to get to him.

"Hmm well about an hour and a half? Let's use it up." Dante swiftly grabbed Nero's chin and crushed their lips together. It was a hard and rough kiss. Soft clinks of teeth could be heard as they wrestled with their tongues. Nero moaned as Dante invaded his mouth and ran his tongue around his teeth. They broke apart panting for much needed air.

"Lets" Nero replied. He spun around and straddled Dante's hips, grabbing at his soft silver hair and reconnected their lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2nd chapter! Yea so I've decided to make Nero and Dante have Ferris Wheel sex Heehee.

I'm going to try and write other types of stories as well. Thanks for all of your support and suggestions!

Comment and advice is welcome!


	3. Note

Hi guys, I'm really sorry I haven't written the next chapter. Things have been hectic for me with school, exams and family issues. I have exams prep and exams for the next two weeks. After I finish exams I'll finish that chapter with the best of my abilities! Thank you for anyone who faved this story and are following it. And thanks for reading this note, I'll update soon.

Ellie188


End file.
